Silence is Golden
by Quatre-sama
Summary: A response to an "Urban Legend" fic-challenge... not for those who aren't into m/m relationships Heero/Duo


The GWML fic themeweek conest was "Urban Legends" and this was my response.The idea comes from one of the "sexual" urban legends I found at this site: http://www.snopes.com/I admit that I take it a little further than the original. ^_^

*please* give feedback--this is only the 2nd yaoi lemon I've ever written, so I'd love to hear your comments!!

Warnings: Umm... yaoi. 

Disclaimer: GW belongs to the Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.In no way, shape, or form am I receiving money from the usage of their characters.

==========

Silence is Golden

Heero stretched his arms and stood, feeling his back crack.Maybe Duo was right--perhaps he did spend a little too much time on mission reports.Not to mention all the code-cracking Dr. J had assigned him to do.Wufei was supposed to help, but Heero found it much easier to do things by himself.He hated having to rely on someone else when he knew he was perfectly capable.

He glanced over at the clock--it was almost two-thirty in the morning, yet Duo hadn't been seen for hours.They'd decided to watch a movie together if they had time tonight.But he was probably still working on his gundam.After the last battle there had been a lot of repairs to be made, and they hadn't had much time with the heightened Oz security.They'd spent the last few days re-planning their next mission, due to the added blocks and guards at the Nova Scotia base.

The Japanese pilot exited the barren room, making his way toward the hangar.As he suspected, Duo was there, working on the dirt-covered Wing Zero.It was the kind of selfless action that Heero was slowly becoming used to.And even though it was more important than, say, Duo making him his favorite blueberry pancakes for breakfast, it was something that he felt more comfortable with.

Heero glanced at the long legs sticking out from behind the engine. Duo was wearing the dark grey-blue coveralls that most mobile suit mechanics wore.Heero wondered, for a split second, just how the braided boy would look being shimmied out of those same coveralls.He floated toward the gundam and its sexy mechanic.Ducking between the legs of the mobile suit, he crossed a final meter or two to reach the other boy.His upper body was still hidden from view, emerged in the innards of the gundanium suit.

Duo didn't come out as he approached, which was very unlike him.

'Is he playing games?' Heero wondered.'Probably.'Duo most likely just wanted to see how long it would take to irk him.'I'll just have to wait him out on this one.'He watched the other boy in silence, taking pleasure in the quiet moment.

Then he noticed the zipper of Duo's coveralls.It was coming down, just a bit.It gave Heero an idea.

He floated closer, slowly and quietly, and gently reached out, pulling the zipper all the way down.A slight chuckle greeted his action.Heero took that as a good sign, and began pulling the thin cotton material down, reaching up to yank it off of Duo's shoulders.The other boy complied without a word.'He's probably too crazy with lust to speak,' Heero thought smugly.It had been far too long since he'd stripped the American.He yanked swiftly on the bunched material at Duo's hips and pulled the coveralls off completely, running his hands down Duo's legs.He knew that would drive the other boy wild. 

He was surprised to see that Duo was wearing sweat pants, but then remembered the stains Quatre and Duo had gotten all over their clothes that afternoon while working on Sandrock.With a slight shake of his head, he began to trace the contours of Duo's legs.He ran his fingers down the outside of the legs, from hip to ankle, then worked his way back up on the inside.Duo still said nothing.

As he neared the other boy's growing erection, he stopped and let his fingers drift back downward.As he did so, he could vaguely hear the sound of Duo's exhalation.So this *was* working.

With a smirk, Heero brought his face closer to his lover's arousal, blowing hot air onto the soft, grey material.Duo squirmed impatiently, but still said nothing.So Heero kissed and nipped at him lightly, overjoyed at how incredibly hard Duo was already.Maybe abstinence during the last mission had been a good thing after all.

He reached out and clutched the waistband of the sweat pants, softly scratching the other boy's skin.Sometimes Duo liked it rough, but it was always better to tease him.He pulled the material down slowly, lightly skimming over the other boy's flesh with the tip of his tongue.He could feel Duo's body trembling, and it turned him on like nothing else.He stretched the elastic, pulling it around and over Duo's length, and then down around his knees. 

Crawling down his lover's body, he brought his tongue to Duo's left knee.With excruciatingly slow strokes, Heero lapped upward, across the other boy's thigh.He felt a slight shudder beneath him, and it made his mouth twist into a feral grin.As he neared Duo's penis, he could feel the muscles tighten beneath his lips.He then moved back downward, chortling at the disappointed sigh of air above him.Then he began the process again.This time, when he neared the other boy's erection, he heard a slight purring sound.It drove him mad with lust.

Heero ran his hands over his lover's hot skin, sliding his palms over the flat stomach, narrow hips.As one hand ran down the back of the other boy's thigh, he moved his lips softly against the tip of his shaft, enjoying the feeling of Duo trembling beneath his fingertips.He gradually moved toward the base of his penis, licking the underside with a flick of his tongue.Duo inhaled sharply, causing Heero to smile triumphantly; he knew what his lover liked.

He continued his tongue's assault as his free hand wandered over smooth, pale flesh.Duo's sighs and gasps were making him more excited than ever, and his own body ached with arousal. 'Ignore it, Yuy,' Heero told himself.'First you have to make him lose it—make him scream.After you win you can take it back to the bedroom and have your fun.'He took Duo's entire length in his mouth, becoming more aggressive with his tongue and lips.Duo moaned softly, his voice low.His fingers reached down to clench Heero's hair.His hips thrust slightly, as if he was trying to control himself, but barely keeping himself in check.Heero mentally smirked.

He pulled back, focusing only on the tip again.His tongue flicked rapidly against his lover's flesh as the fingers in his hair began to scratch and pull with uncontrolled passion.Heero listened to the pants and groans, then swallowed him up again.Duo's body jerked violently, thrusting himself into Heero's waiting mouth.With a shudder, he came.

'Mission accomplished,' Heero thought as he closed his eyes and swallowed.

But Duo hadn't cried out.Their "contests" had never lasted this long before.

Heero pulled away, wiping his mouth and grinning."Come back to our room if you want more," he teased.He pulled himself away and floated back to the door.

He smugly followed along the corridor, waiting for Duo to recover and follow him.But the other pilot didn't come.

After five minutes of waiting in the hall, Heero scowled and entered the lounge. 

Duo was sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching an old movie."Hey, Heero! I was looking all over for you.I started the movie without you--do you want to start it over?"

Heero looked at Duo, his eyes wide."D-duo?"

"Yeah?"Duo examined Heero with confused eyes."Are you okay?"

'He was looking for me?' Heero thought frantically.'Then who...?'He quickly turned around, heading back to the hangar. 

"Hey!Wait up!"Duo followed the Japanese boy out to the hangar, only to find him staring at Wing Zero with the oddest expression.Written in the dirt and grime on the gundam was one word: "Thanks."


End file.
